


a rude awakening

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Michael woke up to the stench of something burning.





	a rude awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "happy fluff". Sequel to [love you 'til the day i die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834519). Dedicated to Rachel on the event of her birthday.

Michael woke up the day after the band’s 10th anniversary with a raging hangover and the first thing he noticed was the stench of something burning. The second thing was that his fiancé wasn't in bed with him. Which could only mean one thing…

“Luke, babe,” Michael said as he reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. “Are you cooking… you know you're not supposed to do that unsupervised.”

As he rounded the corner into the kitchen he saw Luke jump and heard whatever he was holding clatter to the floor. “Fuck you, I’m not that bad.”


End file.
